


Baking Perfection

by SaraJaye



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Baking, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Baking is a science, but science is the last thing on Princess Bubblegum's mind.





	Baking Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Adventure Time, Marceline/Princess Bubblegum, chocolate, Bubblegum has Marceline taste-test her new treats.

Most people made New Year's resolutions, but Princess Bubblegum had made Peacetime Resolutions, at her friends' insistence. One of those resolutions was to appoint a bigger cabinet to handle matters around the kingdom so she could take more time off for her own pleasures.

One of those most recent pleasures was baking. In the past, baking had just been another form of science to her, only with edible results.

(Usually. The less said about the radioactive candy corn, the better.)

But today, she wasn't thinking about kilograms or ounces or the properties of baking soda. She was thinking about the berries Lady Rainicorn had found for her, the lavender-colored chocolate she'd bought from a new store because it looked and smelled delicious. She was trying to decide whether to use the currant jam or the blood-red sugar rose petals for decoration.

"Or both?" she mused. "Both could be good."

She measured everything perfectly, of course, because it was ingrained in her. But as the little cakes took place, one step at a time, every ingredient and new scent led back to the reason she was making these treats in the first place. Well, one of the reasons.

"Hey, Bonnie." Marceline floated into the room and wrapped her arms across her shoulders, nuzzling her neck. _Perfect timing._ The banquet wasn't until tomorrow, but before she debuted her new treats, she needed the opinion that mattered most.

"They're almost done. Core temperature should be reaching that magic spot right..." The oven chimed. "Now."

(Okay, so she couldn't _completely_ ignore science. But until now she'd done a damn good job.)

"Between this and decorating, just how perfect _was_ my timing actually?" Marceline teased, unhooking her arms and taking her place at the table. Bubblegum laughed softly, taking the tray and carefully placing each cake onto a cooling rack.

"Usually the decorations need time to set, but you get a nice warm one with everything still all gooey and melty," she said as she drizzled the confections with the remaining chocolate, currant jam, and rose petals. A sprinkle of powdered sugar, and soon she was placing a cake on a plate for her girlfriend.

"I like the look of the jam," Marceline said. "In fact, I like the look of them altogether."

"Well..." Bubblegum blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. Okay, so even if they were meant to debut at a banquet, she'd had Marceline in mind all along when she picked the ingredients. And the style. "You _are_ my muse." Marceline smirked, pulling Bubblegum onto her lap.

"Just like you're mine? Speaking of which, I'd like to test my new song on you later." They both giggled, Bubblegum stealing a quick kiss. Marceline could be too cute for her own good sometimes.

"I can't wait."

"So in the meantime, why don't you and I share?" Marceline lifted the cake to their lips, and they each took a bite. Marceline practically _moaned_ , little droplets of jam dotting her lips. "It's perfect. No, it's beyond perfect. This is like...what's a good word for _my girlfriend bakes the best cakes in all of Ooo and everything else is garbage in comparison_?" Bubblegum laughed, licking the crumbs from her own lips.

"The same word for _my girlfriend's songs are amazing and everything else sounds like a farting monkey in comparison_ ," she said.

Baking was definitely more fun with Marceline in mind.


End file.
